


Whipped (Loki Smut)

by Avalonmedieval



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Betrayal, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Domination, Fluff and Smut, Loki Can Be Sweet, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Falls In Love, Loki Fucks Hard, Loki Porn, Love, Manipulation, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Pussy Whipped, Rape, Redemption, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalonmedieval/pseuds/Avalonmedieval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b> Scarlett will stop at nothing to free her sister Jane from Niflheim and that includes forcing Loki to fall head over heels in lust with her to get what she wants...Even gods can be pussy whipped! <b></b></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At Loki's Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fast-paced Loki falling in love story with lots and lots of sex...HOWEVER, Loki rapes someone in the beginning of the story, and that someone turns the tables on him by the end of the story. READ TAGS BEFORE READING!

 

"Please Dagr, do this for me! I am begging you!" Scarlett pouted, a gesture she knew men could not resist.

"Do you even realize the dangers of this insane plan of yours? Not only do you face regnant punishment, but quite possibly death!"

Scarlett shook her head, "No, the Asgardian council will be angry, but they will not sentence me to execution."

Dagr eyes widened with disbelief. "I am not talking about the council! I am referring to Loki! He is mad, a murderer! You cannot trust him!"

Now angry, "Yes, I realize what I face with him, but without him my sister Jane will certainly die, along with her unborn baby during the harvest moon! I have made up my mind. It is worth the risks! I am doing this with or without you, but with you things sure will go much easier."

Dagr glared at the dauntless Midgardian before giving her his answer. She was reckless, but so beautiful and the worst thing about it was that she knew it. She knew exactly how to get her way. But her looks had little to do with his decision. Since her stay in Asgard, they had grew into real friends. He respected her, and she was right, Loki was their last hope.

"I don't think he will agree to help you. He wants nothing more than to see Thor lose everything, but he is our last hope, so yes, Scarlett, I will help you. Come back tonight after midnight. I will be the only guard on duty."

Scarlett squealed with delight, clasping her hands together, reaching up and kissing the youthful Asgardian sentry on the cheek. "Thank you! I knew I could count on you."

As she turned to flee, Dagr grabbed her arm. "Promise me that you will be careful. Once inside his cell, I cannot help you. You will be at his mercy."

"You know me, I am always careful." She flaunted, dashing off toward the castle.

Dagr lowered his face into his hands; he had probably just made the biggest mistake of both of their lives. Scarlett was anything but cautious.


	2. Reward

Loki was lying on his bed, dressed in black, the color complimenting his black heart, with one leg sensually sprawled out. If he was puzzled as to why the sentry was allowing a young Midgardian woman into his imprisonment, he did not reflect it. His face remained emotionless, his fathomless eyes buried in a book as if he did not notice the woman entering.

Scarlett watched the dark prince with leery eyes as she entered the glass prison.

Dagr enclosed the outer door and then opened the inner pane. She emerged, wrapping her arms around her waist. "I would speak to you, my lord."

Loki ignored her until he finished the page he was reading. Bookmarking the page and without glancing up, he asked. "And whom would like to address me?"

Puzzled, she replied in a snappy tone. "Well, me!"

 _Cute,_  Loki's head spat. Intrigued and somewhat amused, he tossed the book to his side, capturing her gaze. To be a Midgardian, she was fair. His eyes trailed her body; long silky hair, dainty figure, coyish features, and young, maybe 18.  _Yes, very cute_ , his loins agreed with his mind. "Simple mortal, who is me?"

"I am not simple minded and my name is Scarlett. I am Jane's sister."

"Really? I don't see the resemblance."

Flabbergasted, Scarlett arched her eyebrows;  _he was a strange one._

"Well, what do you want? I am busy."

"You are reclining in bed reading a book in prison."

Loki smiled,  _she was indeed cute, audacious and maybe reckless, but cut_ e. Deciding to begin a game, he said. "You have my attention, what is it you desire of me?"

Scarlett smirked; Asgardians had such an antique way of speaking. Boldly, she sat down next to him on the bed. " The Nastrondians captured my sister and when Thor went to Nifheim to rescue her, the Nastrondians used Jane as a hostage. Thor gave himself up to keep her from harm."

Loki rolled his eyes, "I have heard all this before. Get to the point."

"The kingdom is in turmoil. No one can agree on anything. Odin has fell into Odinsleep. Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg are adamant they can save Thor and Jane if they can get past Nidhug. And that is where you come in."

"How is that?"

"You have magic! You can shield them so they sneak passed the dragon."

"And why is it you are here asking and not Sif,or perhaps the council?"

Scarlett sucked in her bottom lip as if she did not want to admit to something. The simple gesture generated sensations to creep into Loki's groin. He had been too long without a woman and this one was blessed with an immaculate set of plump lips perfect for sucking.

"Sif said you would not help. I also ran it by the council and they too forbid me to ask you."

Loki smirked, "Yes, I can shield their exploit and yes, Sif is right, I will not do it. You should have listened to them. You are wasting your time."

Pouting, Scarlett smacked her fist on the bed with frustration, blurting out. "Why not? Dont you want to redeem yourself? If you do this, you will be a hero! Odin will free you from this dreary confinement!"

Loki grinned, admiring the mortal's childish temper tantrum. She was obviously used to getting her way. "No, I do not want to be a hero and I don't give a damn about redemption."

"But you want your freedom."

 _Ok, she had him there._  "If I do this for you, tell me what I get out of it."

"I just told you, your freedom."

Loki eyes lingered on her lips a few seconds before glancing at Dagr. "Send your friend away."

"What?" Scarlett asked, confused, but after capturing the seriousness in Loki's reflection, she requested Dagr to give them privacy. He hesitantly obeyed.

"Now tell me, what did you give you little friend for his role in your deceptive plot?"

Scarlett shook her head, "I did not give him anything. I just asked him. He wants to help Jane and Thor, and the kingdom. He, like many others, wants to restore order."

"Well, I am not Dagr. I want something in return for helping you, a reward."

"I have nothing to give."

Loki smiled perversely. "Oh yes, you have much to give."

A frightened glint sparkled within her dark eyes. She looked as if she was about to flee. Finding her courage, "Name it and I will do it."

"You are brave. I like that. I could literally break you in half and yet, you still came to me alone. You are more reckless than brave though, and I like that too. Scarlett, I want your beautiful, fat lips on my dick. I want to thrust my dick inside your tiny body. I want to fuck you until you beg me to stop and then I want to fuck you some more. Swallow my seed, let me consume you, and I will do as you ask."

Scarlett blanched, casting her eyes away, her lips trembling. She had never heard such vulgarity in all her life.

Loki affectionately caressed her arm.

"Come on now, don't be shy. You know of my reputation. You had to know that I would want something like this."

"No, I had thought that deep beneath that black soul, there was a sketch of a good man. That you cared about Asgard, your brother!"

"No good dwells within me. I could take it from you. I could force you. No one could stop me, but I am giving you a choice. I want you willing." Scarlett looked into his eyes as he ran his fingers across her overly full lips. "I have been far too long without a woman. Agree to my terms and I will cast your magic shield."

"Ok, I will let you. But only after you make good on your promise."

Loki smiled. She was smart, not as naive as she looked. "No, after I have fulfilled your request, you might deny me. I don't trust mortals."

"You just said that no one could stop you, so whether I give myself to you or not, either way you will have me."

Loki's eyes danced with mischief, twirling a strand of her hair between his fingers. "Suck my dick now and then give me the rest afterwards."

Scarlett looked as if she were about to burst, her emotions all over the place. "Alright!" she shrieked. She had to do this for her sister's sake and it wasn't like Loki was ugly. He was actually quite handsome and tidy. She had expected him to stink or at least have tangles in his hair.

Scarlett lowered her eyes, he was hard with eagerness. She swallowed hard as if mustering courage.

"You will like it." He purred cocky.

She hissed venomously, "I doubt that!"

She cast him a hatful glance before sinking to her knees. Loki caressed her hair softly, encouraging her as she freed him from his pants. He chuckled smugly out loud when she widened her eyes. "I am a god, remember?"

Ignoring his vain remark, Scarlett lowered her mouth to his inflamed manhood and spat on it. Stroking him, lubricating his flesh, she whirled her tongue playing with his head. Loki gripped a fistful of her hair, warning her not to tease him. Still twirling her tongue, she lifted her gaze, glaring at him defiantly. He tightened the grip on her hair and smiled sadistically. Holding his gaze, she licked him to his hilt and back up, drooling on his shaft.

"Come on, take it." Loki gritted his teeth. The anticipation was playing hard in his reflection.

Scarlett came off of him, smirking before burying her mouth to his hilt. Loki moaned, clutching his toes as she ravished his cock, devouring him. Within minutes, he bucked, knees weak, fighting climax. She was too talented, he wanted it to last.

Unable to withstand the erotic torment, he wrenched her hair, deep throating her, thrusting without restraint into her esophagus. She gagged, struggling against his erratic brutality. Toes curling, ass clenching, panting with lust, Loki shot a searing clump of sap deep-rooted in the back of throat.

Scarlett continued to stroke him, gulping down his semen.

Loki threw his head back, releasing her hair. He had figured she would flee, but instead she surprised him by licking the bit of nectar that had spilled on to his abdomen. Loki glanced at her. She paid him no attention, caught up in the moment.

Scarlett faintly moaned, ladling his seed. _He was fucking delicious_. Now she saw what Jane must have seen in her god. When he dried, a pout of disappointment etched her lips. She glanced into his amused face, quickly leaping back into reality. She jumped up, but Loki grasped her pulling her down to him.

"Not yet!" she hissed.

Loki immobilized her body, laughing, as he shoved his finger up her dress. "You are soaking wet."

Scarlett broke into an angry fit causing Loki to release her. He called after her as she banged on the glass for Dagr to come and release her. "I told you that you would enjoy it."

Scarlett ignored him, angry that she had momentarily lost her senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up Nastrondians...


	3. Never Trust Loki

"What did you have to do for Loki to agree?" Fandral asked icily.

"I told him that if we are successful than Odin will most likely free him."

Hogun looked bewildered. Volstagg nodded, _that sounded reasonable enough._

"Ok then, so we meet tomorrow shortly before dawn." Volstagg said, leading the men away.

Sif lagged behind. "I know Loki well. What do you really have to do?"

Scarlett's cheeked flamed. "I did what I had to do."

Sif's pretty features grew hard. "You are a woman and life is anything but simple for us. I hate what men demand from us. I hate Loki, but I respect you for your sacrifice and dedication to rescuing Thor and Jane."

Scarlett clasped her hand. Most people thought Sif harsh, but Scarlett knew the difference between hard-boiled and guarding one's heart.

The sun still slept when Fandral lit the beacons. Within seconds, Asgardian knights raced to arms. Scarlett sprinted toward Loki's cell. He was dressed and waiting for her by the door wearing an all knowing smile. She slapped the release button opening his doors.

"A false attack, smart, however the council will have your pretty little head for this if we fail."

She grabbed his hand. "We are not going to fail!"

The alarm ringing and with every warrior preparing for battle, no one saw Scarlett and Loki dash from the prison and into the forest where Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg awaited them.

They watched Loki suspiciously as he greeted them with a warm smile.

"If you are going to forsake us, do it now and save us the trouble." Hogun taunted.

Loki smiled sincerely. "I have seen the error of my ways."

Sif extended her sword. "I saw what you did to Midgard. I witnessed firsthand the pain you caused your brother and father. I know you Loki."

Loki ran his finger along her blade, humorless. "I want my freedom, warrior girl, nothing more. I will fulfill my end of the deal and then I will abandon Asgard forever."

Volstagg touched Sif on her back. "This is all we can hope for."

With that said, the group set on the long journey to the nexus portal where they could travel to Niflheim.

Dawn rose and fell by the time they reached the nexus portal. The group barely spoke, tension dense in the air.

They made their camp by the portal. They would rest the for night and attack at first light. Hogun scouted the area while Sif prepared a meal. Volstagg had gone to collect fresh water. Scarlett drifted off into the forest to gather more firewood.

She was bent in search of branches when she heard a twig snap.

"Oh my gosh, Loki, you frightened me!"

Scarlett's startled giggle melted into fear when she saw the danger lurking in Loki's eyes. Dropping the wood, about to flee, he seized her, clenching his hand over her mouth, cutting her cry for help off. "If you scream, I will hurt you." He slithered dryly, lifting her to sit on a spot where two trees intercepted, pinning her between the trees and his virile body. She struggled, flaying his chest with her tiny fists as he shoved her dress up.

"Do not fight me!" He hissed.

"The deal was after you cast the shield!"

"I want you now."

Scarlett ceased her fight fearing that if she continued that he would not cast the shield.

Jacking her legs apart, he spat in his hand, rubbing his warm saliva into her cunt. He withdrew his thriving cock and positioned it at her entrance.

"Keep your fucking mouth shut." He growled, placing one hand over her mouth, impaling himself inside her forcefully.

She could not help it, she yelped, her body doubled up, writhing in an attempt to free itself from his painful invasion.

Loki moaned, relishing the assault her inner muscles put up, clamping, clutching his meat, strangling him. She was a virgin. There was no doubt. He had felt her sheath tear, her blood seeping down his thigh.

He did not bother granting her petite tunnel time to adjust to his god-like size, instead he withdrew almost fully out of her only to slam back into her with unnecessary force, unrelenting, over and over again, smothering her sobs with his entrapment.

Harsh bark digging in her flesh, her lip throbbing, grinded by his hand into her teeth, her insides raging as if suffering from laceration, she bucked against him, but nothing could diminish his relentless thrusts.

Not having had sex in such a lengthy time, Loki's duration did not last long. Soon, his face distorted, body rippling, he withdrew, yanking her by the hair and throwing her to her knees where he grinded his blood-wet dick into her mouth. Three strokes later, he erupted a scorching wad of cream into her throat. This time, he only released half himself inside her, the rest he spewed into her face.

Wrecked, she glared at him from the dirt, her sweaty tangles clinging to her face, a twinkle of blood where had held his hand over her mouth too hard seeped from her lips, cum drained from her cheeks and chin and on to her clothes. Chuckling, he ridiculed her, abandoning her without a word.

Scarlett refused to cry, instead she forced herself up and went to clean her body in the river. She sucked up her pain and returned to camp trying her best to conceal the weary stride in her walk. Skipping dinner, she laid down under a tree and closed her eyes. Tomorrow, her sister would be free and Loki would be out of her life forever….or so she thought…


	4. Betrayal

Loki did all that he vowed to do. He cast the magical shield. Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg charged in with weapons drawn.

"What are you doing? Loki!" Scarlett ran into him, frantically, desperately.

Loki smiled menacing. "I fulfilled my part of the deal."

"You have to keep it open so they can flee! If you don't they will die!"

Loki laughed, "That was never part of our bargain. You asked me to cast the shield, not to hold it."

"No!" Scarlett lunged, pounding his chest with balled fists. "You bastard!"

Loki backhanded her, catching her before she collided with the ground. Yanking her hair, he gripped her, restraining her.

Now sobbing uncontrollably, "Please, Loki! I am begging you! PLEASE!"

"Stop it!" He commanded, shaking her hard. Her right eye was already swelling, her lip draining fresh blood.  _Damn_ , his mind scolded, he should not have hit her so hard. She was Midgard and they were a feebly weak race.

Loki dragged her back through the portal and returned to Asgard reclaiming the throne with his mother's blessing. Until Odin woke or Thor returned, there was no one strong enough or brave enough to stand in his way. Frigga knew this and locked herself away to care for her sleeping husband. The poor girl he dragged in with him would have to fend for herself.

Scarlett spent the night in tears, alone in Loki's bedchamber, listening to the rowdy music and cheers of the knights who supported Loki. Because of her recklessly, she had cost Asgard to lose everything.

A few hours before dawn, she woke to Loki creeping into the dark room. A flicker of lightning illuminated his sultry allure as he glared at her, downing a chalice of wine before smashing it into the wall. Scarlett knew that look on his face. She knew what he desired.

"Don't you fucking touch me!"

Too late, Loki pounced like a predator about to devour his prey. Pinning her wrists above her thrashing head, he straddled her. Screeching like a wild cat, she called him every name in the book. Hearing enough abuse, he slid his hand erotically up her breast, clasping her throat. Faintly he gripped at first trying to intimidate her, the more she ranted, the tighter he choked. Finally, her face blushed, the curses choking in her throat, gasping for air until she collapsed on the verge of losing consciousness.

Still gripping her throat, but no longer strangling her, he lowered his lips to her ear, blowing sensually, whispering "Shh…"

She could smell a mixture of spice and the overwhelming stench of alcohol. He had to be off his rocker drunk.

Scarlett could not retort even if she wanted to. Her lungs throbbed, her neck felt punctured. She whimpered when she felt him fondling her cunt. Closing her eyes, she arched knowing he was about to plunge into her still raw vagina.

Shushing her again, he thrust his shaft into her core. Releasing her throat and wrists, his hips remained motionless, kissing her gently, lovingly.

Refusing to just lay there and be his willing whore, she sank her teeth in his bottom lip. Startled, Loki reared back, but she tightened her snare drawing blood. Loki never cried out, remaining silent, he ran his hand up her back and yanked brutally a fistful of hair. She slipped off his lip when her neck snapped. She screamed out, but Loki did not release his strain on her scalp.

"You fucking stupid bitch" He snarled in a slurred voice, blood pouring for his open wound.

Withdrawing his enraged cock, he flipped her over, and twirling her hair around his wrist, yanking her head backwards to her limit, he spat in her cranny. Scarlett cried out  _"no_ ", begging him to stop. She knew there was no way she could accept his size and especially not while he was irate and intoxicated.

Loki slapped her hard on her rear making her beg louder. Her pleads inflaming his mind, swelling the lust in his dick. She should have just laid there like a good little mortal, but no she had to go and piss him off, now she would suffer.

Loki tried to impale her ass with one forceful thrust, but it did not work out that way. His broad head wedged painfully in her petite entrance, too large to tolerate. Agitated by her hysterical wailing and with his own pain, he slapped her rear flesh several more times, drawing painful red welts.

He spat between her cheeks again, this time taking time to grind it in.

"FUCK!" he bellowed forcing his engorgement to the hilt, her muscles regurgitating him, ripping at his meat.

"Shut the fuck up!" He spat deadly, slamming her face first into the mattress to smother her consistent cries. He had have enough of her pathetic behavior.

Broad, long, and rigid, tearing into her tender flesh, she struggled against the excruciating pain. Wiggling, squirming, she tried to escape Loki's punishing pounding, but her head was firmly buried against the mattress, entrapping her vulnerable body between the bed and Loki's hard-driving impalements. It was pointless to fight, she was only exerting herself. Her breast meshed the bed with each impact, the friction rubbing her nipples raw. Her rear hole painfully throbbing and from the warmth oozing down her seam, she was sure he had mutilated her. Her insides burned, scorching, feeling every punishing thrust, tender to his thick rigids. To ease the pain from her breast, lifting her head, she arched, taking the beating by his cock in stride, digging, clawing her nails in the mattress, biting her tongue.

Growling, constricting, and three accelerated deep thrusts later, Loki flung his head back, shivering as he ejaculated into her. Scarlett cried out, his lava burning her wounded flesh. Loki did not withdraw for some time, breathing heavy, motionless as if coming down from a feral high.

Finally, he slipped from her slippery tunnel, collapsing beside her. Scarlett drew her knees up to her chest, burying her head, whimpering from the pulsating ache constricting her insides.

"Hush you tears, I tried to be gentle with you. If you hurt, you caused it."

His words only may her cry louder.

His anger had been sated by sexual satisfaction, but now her constant whining was lighting the fire once more. Aggravated, he flipped her over to face him. The light of the candle exposing her fragile neck, now purple with bruises. "Damn" he muttered, gut clenching at the sight. "I sometimes forget how delicate mortals are." He added, in a remorseful tone.

Loki brushed the tangles from her tear-stained face, peering into her red swollen eyes. With one finger, he gently smoothed away a crust of accumulated blood from the corner if her mouth. "Dont fight me, baby, and I will never hurt you again."

Fresh tears bloomed in her eyes. She tried to turn away, but he ceased her resistance by capturing her chin. "You are mine now."

Conjuring a faint voice, she asked on the verge of tears. "Why do you want me, Loki?"

"Honestly, I don't know yet, but I do."

He bent his head to kiss her. Having learned her lesson, this time she did not resist. He had only meant to kiss her to comfort her, but soon his soft lips evolved passionately, almost violently, the wine playing heavily on his stamina. She spread her legs, no longer possessing the strength to fight him, willingly allowing him to consume her, and he did, again and again, violently, primitively, and once lovingly, until well past noon. Luckily for her, her body shut down, fading in and out of consciousness. The last she remembered, he was lethargically pumping himself in her, kissing her lovingly, holding her as if he cared for.


	5. A Mother's Advice

After a hot bath meant to soothe her aching muscles, Scarlett spent the day recuperating in bed. She had not seen Loki. He was probably off making changes through the kingdom, persecuting those who would defy his rule.

"My son was not always cruel. There was a time when he was very compassionate. After he intentionally lamented into oblivion, he endured hellish torture, terrible things unimaginable to people like us. It changed him."

Scarlett looked up to Frigga standing before her bed.

Sitting down beside her, she continued. "The little boy who used to save wounded bunnies and squirrels is still in there, somewhere deep down, buried within his tormented soul."

After last night, Scarlett was not easily convinced. "You're his mother, you are blinded by love. You do not see what he really is."

"And you are blinded by pain. You refuse to look passed it to see him for the man he could be. I don't hold that against you though. I see you, I can only imagine the suffering he put you through, but you are still alive, here in his bed. "

A bitter laugh escaped her throat. "And I am supposed to be thankful for that?"

"Yes, because you can use it against him."

Intrigued, Scarlett cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"You are an intelligent maiden, but you are also manipulative. I am sure you can figure it out."

Disheartened, "My manipulation only hurt Asgard and probably killed Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg. My sister is set to die on the harvest moon and there is no one to help her because of my actions!"

Frigga shook her head in a scolding manner. "You can lie there and wallow in self-pity or pull yourself together like your friend Sif would. The choice is yours."

After Frigga returned to Odin's side, Scarlett tugged the covers over her head pondering the wise queen's words.

 

Loki spent some time talking to his mother by Odin's sleeping soul.

"He still loves you. He always will."

Loki's mind echoed,  _"Your birthright was to die."_  He doubted her words, but did not verbally do so.

As he stood to leave, Frigga called to him. "Do not take your anger out of that girl. I went to visit her today and I ashamed that I have raised such a son."

Loki's heart heaved, his mother's words slicing into his chest. He glanced over his shoulder. "I will not hurt her again, but nor will I release her."

 

Loki slammed the bedchamber door shut. "I commanded you to be at dinner tonight!"

Scarlett glanced nonchalantly from the bed. She was sitting on her knees wearing only a translucent slip reading a book. "I am not a servant to follow your demands!" She dismissed him, peering back down to the book.

Loki marched across the room, ripping the book from her hands and tossing it into the fire. She glared at him defiantly causing him to shove her backwards and straddle her. He lowered his head to threaten her, but before he hissed his words, she nipped his lip playfully and smiled mischievously.

Loki chuckled, amused by her sudden promiscuous behavior. "I am not naive Dagr, you cannot tease me to bend to your will."

Batting her thick lashes, coy, "No, you are not Dagr!"

Loki kissed her seriously, deep, no longer playing.

With cunning skills, she opened her mouth, capturing his tongue, taming him. He cooed, heart racing.

Tongue fucking his tongue, she freed his shaft, stroking him.

Loki melted, his knees weak. "Scarlett…" he muttered with an open mouth, breathing intensively as she played his tongue.

Making him hard as he could swell, she broke the kiss, shoving him to lay flat on the bed, stripping him. Purring as she straddled his chest, she tugged her slip over her head. Loki moaned as she thrust a nipple into his mouth. She rubbed her bare pussy on his flesh, as he sucked, chewed, and bit her breast. Moisture seeped from her on to his skin as she grinded herself on to his hard body.

She suddenly grabbed his throat, kissing him hard, strangling him as he had done her, and shoved him to the bed. "You poor, helpless god" she mocked him.

Loki was more than willing to let her do anything she please. Never in his entire sexual history had any woman ever tried to dominate him. He found the act arousing, suddenly aching to be hurt by her.

She smiled sadistically as she choked him harder. She felt his cock pulsating, tantalizing him, teasing him, with her groin. She removed her hands to kiss his neck, her kisses evolving into soft bites. Erratically, she raked her nails down his chest in slow motion as she sank her teeth into his throat, both actions drawing blood.

Loki moaned out lustful, wrapping his arms around her back as a masochist would.

She jerked up, capturing his wrists, shoving them to his side. She span around on top of him, pressing her cunt to his face as she lapped his testicles.

Loki did not waste anytime mauling into her, sucking, licking, inhaling her feminine aroma. He devoured her as she swallowed his dick. Thrusting her head, gobbling his cock, rubbing her tits on his flesh, whimpering passionately as he sucked her entire clit. The harder he sucked, the faster she bobbed her head. He erupted first, filling her mouth with his searing nectar. As she drank him, she rode his face almost violently, moaning, sobbing, face fucking him hard. Within minutes, she buckled, ass clenching, squirting a streaming mist down his throat. He growled ravishing her taste. He had never tasted anything better.

She came off of him and stretched, making sure to thrust her tits out as she did. He reached for her, but she smacked his hands out. "Tist, tist" she scolded.

He obeyed, eyeing her as she spread her legs and reclined on a pillow.

"Scarlett…"

"No Loki, you have been naughty. You will sit there and take your punishment."

He nodded, captivated by her predominate licentiousness. She parted her pussy lips, moaning. Loki could not resist, he had to stroke his dick as she fingered herself. Each time she shivered on the verge of climax, she would stop and dip her fingers into her hole and feed her juice to Loki.

The third time she finger feed him, he practically begged her to allow him to fuck her. She smirked sassy, but then fell backwards, spreading her legs invitingly.

Loki pounced on her, ramming his dick hard into her belly. "You fucking know you are making me crazy for you. Is that what you want?"

She bit his chin and replied. "That is exactly what I want." She curled her legs around his waist and ordered, "Now fuck me hard!"

Loki obeyed, fucking her hard and deep, kissing her, biting her, manhandling her breast.

She screeched loud as she climaxed, twitching in orgasm. Loki accelerated his thrust, riding out her climax out before shooting his own deep inside her belly.

Loki fell to her side, breathless. No woman had ever pleased him like she just had.

"You are not done. I want more."

"Fuck" Loki growled lasciviously, his dick reinvigorating.

This time she knelt over the bed as he fucked her from behind. The third time she rode him.

Spunt, they slept entangled in body fluids.

She woke him licking his dick and it started all over again.


	6. All good Things Must Come To An End..Or Do they?

After a week of endless sex with small intercessions of food, rest, and bathing, she asked him one afternoon while riding his cock on the balcony. "Do you like your new plaything?"

Loki could not answer immediately, burying his head into her breast as he ejaculated. She dropped to her knees to lick him dry. He responded. "I am very much in love with you."

She smirked when she finished and sat on the floor with her legs spread. "You are in love with a whore?" She mocked.

Loki grew serious, his eyes angry. "You are not a whore, Scarlett."

Now she was serious. "That is exactly what I am. I am your whore, a willing whore, but a whore none the less."

Loki launched to his feet, jerking her into his embrace. "Dont you ever say that again!"

She shoved him violently. "Do you love me or my pussy?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You! You, damn it! I love you!"

She tried to walk away, but he jerked her back into him. "Please, baby, you are all I have."

She hugged him, smiling. He had played right into her plot. She had him right where she wanted him, completely, utterly whipped.

 

A month passed without another spat, their thirst for each other never quenched. They spent most of their days sleeping, exhausted from all nighters, but in the afternoons Loki grew more and more inclined to care for his people. Slowly, he found himself  concerned with their welfare.

Scarlett took to cooking their dinners, no longer allowing royal dinners served by servants. Loki did not mind, in fact he loved her cooking just as much as he loved that she cared enough to cook for him.

Some nights after dinner, she spread out on the table to serve him special desserts. Every now and then, she coated her cunt with honey or vanilla cream for a special treat.

Often Loki woke to her serving him coffee and then a blowjob, but most mornings it was the other way around. He liked it either way.

He was never allowed to wash himself, but then again, he never allowed her to sponge herself in the tub either.

She was perfect for him. He found himself no longer laughing at the term soul-mate. Because of her, he slept peacefully. He no longer heard his father's words haunting his dreams;  _"Your birthright was to die."_

Dark demons no longer tormented his soul. The twisted urges abandoned his heart. He found himself laughing at the silliest things, like how she picked at her food with her fingers and how she pretended to kick his butt in swordplay.

He found beauty in the world once more, especially during their secluded strolls through the forest. She always made it a point to giggle at bouncing bunnies and to throw rocks into the river just to hear the sound of the water splash.

Tonight, she promised him a special treat, after a hot bubble bath, she bid him to lay nude on the bed and keep his eyes closed. She flicked on a naughty American song causing him to peek. He chuckled finding her dressed in black leather, dancing erotically. After several songs, she stripped for him and gave him a lap dance. He rewarded her by rendering her multiple orgasms.

 

The next morning, they woke early to banging on their door. Loki called out as a knight entered their room.

"My lord, I need you in private." The knight said, his words rushed, concern in his gaze for Scarlett.

Loki handed Scarlett her robe. "Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of her."

The knight replied, "Very well, my lord." and sat a crude box on a table beside their bed.

Bewildered, Loki removed the top. Scarlett screamed hysterically, eyes gaping at the decapitated head of Hogun.

The knight shouted "They plan to slaughter the others, all but Thor by the full moon!"

Loki covered the head, taking a weeping Scarlett into his arms. "Take it away!" he commanded the knight, struggling to contain Scarlett.

She hit him, raking her nails across his face, crying. "It is all your fault!"

"Scarlett, baby, I am sorry!" Loki begged, shielding himself from her punches.

"Get away from me! I don't want to look at you for the rest for the day!" She wailed.

"Dont do this, baby!" Loki pleaded, ducking as she flung a book at his head.

"Give me space! At least be a fucking king and go and tell his family!"

Loki retreated, shutting the door, he collapsed on it listening to her weep. He cursed himself. He had caused this. He went directly to Hogun's family where he was forced to watch the tears of his mother, the accusations of his father, and the pitiful whimpers of his child sister.

 

He ordered a grand funeral and by nightfall, he stood outside his bedchamber, head resting in his hands. This would change everything between them. She would never be the same.

 

Frigga met him in the hallway. "I have been with her all day."

"How is she?"

"Loki, she is shattered."

"She blames me."

Frigga embraced her son, kissing his cheek, and then she said "Son, you are to blame. This was all your fault." She pulled from him and strolled away.


	7. Completely, Utterly Whipped

Loki swallowed hard, anger directed at himself consuming him. He slammed his door expecting to find Scarlett weeping in the bed, but she wasnt there.

"Scarlett?" He called for her. No reply. He noticed the balcony door open and assumed she was obtaining a breath of fresh air.

He went outside and screamed "NO!" finding her on the ledge, her white gown flowing in the wind.

Loki rushed forward and pulled her from the ledge. Tears fell from his eyes as she slapped him across the face.

"My sister will be next! She is with child! Did you know that? Did you know she carried your nephew or niece?"

Loki crumbled to his knees before her feet. _He really had no idea_. "No, I swear I did not know! Scarlett, I will rescue her. I will go myself. Baby, tell me what you want and I will do it, but don't die, don't leave me.! If you die, I die too! " His tears fell, slapping the stone floor.

Scarlett reached down and caressed his head. "And Sif and Volstagg ."

Loki peered up at her. "Alright, but don't include Thor. I will not free him."

"Very well." She whimpered, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Loki drew to his feet. "Will you be here when I return?"

"I will never abandon you, Loki." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him, pulling herself up to his waist and wrapping her legs around him. "Come back to me!"

Loki kissed her. "I swear, I will come back to you."

Loki carried her to the bed, making love to her until dawn. When she finally slept, he kissed her forehead, and then he armed himself and headed toward the Bifrost.

 

Loki returned a few hours later with Sif, Volstagg and a very pregnant Jane, who waddled into Scarlett's happy embrace.

Loki sent Volstagg to the healing room and then busied himself planning a celebration, giving Scarlett private time with her sister.

 

"How did you convince the monster to rescue us?" Jane asked devouring a smoked turkey leg. She had practically starved in the Nastrond prison.

Scarlett shook her head. "Please do not call Loki that."

Jane dropped her food into her plate, her appetite diminished. "God! Are you in love with him?"

"It did not start out that way. I only wanted to make him fall head over heels for me so I could trick him into rescuing you, but with time, I got to know the gentle, loving side of him, so yes, sister, I am very much in love with Loki."

"You know the Nastrondians won't murder Thor. They think they are somehow drawing off his power. When Odin wakes, he will free Thor." Jane said.

Scarlett nodded her head, "Yes, Frigga told me this."

"I will never forgive him."

"Jane, I am not asking you to, but I am asking you to tolerate me with him."

"For how long? You know you cannot be with him forever!"

"I know this." Scarlett replied, a single tear cascading down her cheek.

 

Before the party, Scarlett went in search of Sif, finding her outside the kingdom, alone, sitting by a secluded waterfall.

"I thought I would find you here."

Sif glanced up, forcing a smile, a lie that said everything was fine.

Scarlett sat beside her. "Do not bother concealing your emotions with me."

Sif smiled a sad smile. "I was tied to a post where every Nastrondian in the kingdom took me again and again. Lucky for Jane, she was pregnant. They spared her because they thought some power could be drawn from the half-god child once she bore it."

Scarlett hugged her.

"But I wont cry anymore. I am finished crying over what can't be undone."

"You are a strong women Sif. I admire you."

Sif laughed. "I am strong? No where as near as you for I could never have made Loki bow to me as you have done."

Scarlett's smile beamed of naughtiness. "He made it a pleasure."

 

The celebration was wonderful, the people happy for the first time in a long time. Loki did not enjoy it long before Scarlett pulled him off to the side.

"I have your reward, my lord."

Loki instantly harden. "To our room, dear" Loki offered her his hand.

She shook her head, ripping at his shirt as she pushed him against the wall. "No, here and now!"

Loki glanced over his shoulder, the people in celebration over a few yards beyond the hallway. She jerked his attention back to her, climbing up his waist.

Loki flipped around, pressing her body against the wall, freeing himself. She squealed as she planted her cunt onto him, running her hands through his unruly curls. Bouncing up and down on him, she moaned, wailed, kissing him, raking her nails up his spine, not caring who saw them. They both climaxed quickly due to the excitement of being discovered at any moment.

Loki withdrew, carefully helping her stand. She giggled, peeled her gown over her head and sprinted up the stairs naked with Loki chasing after her.

He tackled her just before she hit the bed, rolling on top of her. "Now that I have captured you, what shall I do with you?"

She licked his lips and threw her head back, arching, "Anything his majesty wishes!" Which ended up being him gorging on her pussy cum.

 

After a long night of passion, Loki slipped off to check the outlook. It was likely that the Nastrondians would seek revenge after the slaughter he left behind. He found Dagr on duty.

"You can go back to bed, sire, all is clear."

Loki nodded, but stayed. "Did you love her?"

"Very much so, but she never wanted me." Dagr boldly admitted.

"She is loved, I promise you that." Loki ensured him. For some odd reason he felt compelled to comfort the boy.

"Yes, my lord, I can see that, but does she love you?"

Loki opened his mouth and then shut it abruptly. He turned and fled.  _Did she really love him or did she do what she had to do to save her sister?_  He mentally recalled their session in prison when he first met her. She proved to him there how reckless and manipulative she could be.  _Had all of this been her way of surviving? Of coming out on top_? He had been lied to his whole life by his own family, betrayed by the people who he loved. He was not a good judge when he loved someone. He never saw the signs within his family, and perhaps he had failed to witness the signs with Scarlett.


	8. The End Is Near

A few weeks later, Scarlett entered to find Loki packing a small bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Odin woke and already he leads a platoon to rescue my brother. I am leaving before they return." Loki's time as king had been sort lived just like the last time. Just when Loki has it all, Thor manages to swoop in and steal it all away. Loki saw now that it would always be this way.

"You can't just leave!"

Loki glared at her straight in the eyes, the old Loki rearing his ugly head deep in the pit of his soul. "Did you ever love me?"

"Yes, I love you! Cant you feel it when I touch you?" Scarlett's lips were trembling. Something was terribly wrong, more than just Thor returning.

Loki ignored her, still packing. _This was the end; the end of lies and betrayal._

"I wont leave my sister and I cannot travel in my condition."

What made her think that he even thought that she would go with him. Dagr had placed words of caution in his heart. Although Loki loved Scarlett more than anything, he knew that her love was cloaked, that she had used him. She was free now, Thor would see to that. She would have no need of him anymore. At the very least, now that it was over, she could just be honest with him and admit that she bore no love for him, instead of playing this endless, torturous games!

"I know the truth now, I know..." And then he stopped, catching on to her last sentence. Cocking his head, "What do you mean your condition?"

She beamed blissfully, "What condition does a woman find herself in after you have plowed yourself into her every night for months? The condition that makes me the happiest woman that has ever lived!"

Loki grinned wide, "A baby? I am to be a father?"  _Please Gods of Norse, let it be true_ , his heart ranted.

Scarlett matched his grin. "You are."

Loki collected her into his arms, laughing. "My statue will diminish and I will be punished for my betrayal, but I will stay in Asgard for you and for our child, but under one condition." _He could do this! Who needed a kingdom if they had Scarlett's love and their beautiful child! Hell, he could live as a peasant farmer by her side and still die the happiest, luckiest man in the world._

Scarlett arched her eyebrows in question.

"That you become my bride."

Her answer was a kiss…..and together they embraced their new life and replenished souls. Afterall, they were two of a kind; both a master of trickery and mischief. 

 

The End...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my Loki love story :)

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://imgbb.com/)


End file.
